Kissing Is For Grown Ups! : One-Shot
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: Tomoe meets a little girl, And he has to admit.. 'He Likes Her Too' { NanamiXTomoe}


_**This Fic is of Tomoe and Nanami when they're little children, i just love the idea of them meeting when they were small and innocent. Heres ANOTHER Version and how the two could meet as little kids, I might add alternate meetings later on.**_

* * *

_**Kissing Is for Grown Ups**_

* * *

Tomoe gagged at yet another job of his father's. His father was match-making god and Tomoe was now being forced to

'Observe'

A kissing scene. The kid was short for his age and everyone seemed to fight it fun to call him shortie. Woman wanted to tackle him and Tomoe almost gagged at how they planted their disgusting lip stick covered mouths all over his face.

Tomoe squirmed uncomfortaly and Mikage smiled with happiness. After a little while Tomoe couldn't take it anymore and he stood up,

"Get A room!" He shouted and earned shocked glances from People passing by. Even Mikage gasped in shock, Sadly Tomoe didn't know why. He only said that because he heard His Dads Friend say it.

He didn't see anything wrong with a room; it was like a sleep over, right?

Mikage put a hand over Tomoe's mouth and dragged him away from the crowd. Once out of ear shot Mikage gave him a sound lecture on to never scream something like that again.

Tomoe furrowed his brow as Mikage called it a vulgar saying.

"Whats Vulgar mean? Tomoe questioned, His little fox ears twitching in curiousity. Mikage froze up like a statue and muttered something about Tomoe being at a very Curious age. The little kitsune sighed; knowing that he wouldn't get the anwser to his question he started to walk away.

The blond god grabbed the back of his coat and moaned in annoyance, " Tomoe, This crowd is large, say close okay?"

Tomoe blinked but nodded slightly. He saw the crowds and it made sense too.

They were at the amusment park.

The little kid sighed and Mikage fished some dollars out of his pocket and handed them to the bored child, " Go play a few games; unless you want to see me do my job some more.."

Tomoe suddenely jerked his head back and forth with a snarl, " No! There's kissing!"

Mikage chuckled lightly, " But Kissing is how you show you like someone."

Tomoe gagged and grabbed the money from Mikage's hand, " Kissing is for Grown-Ups!"

And with that Tomoe stuffed his hands in his pockets and started to walk into the busling crowds. He had to admit being short was easy. Now he didn't have to bump into anyone. His dad said he would have a growth spert but until them he would stay the way he was.

Tomoe hated the idea of being short but there was nothing he could do about it. Being short also meant he had to ride the stupid kiddie rides. The little boy looked at the money in his hand and glanced around.

What would he do first? He wasn't much in rides but he could do a few. There was the kiddy coster. He liked that one.. When he was taller he would enjoy the real roller coster.

Right before he turned to go towards the line he heard a loud giggle. It took him off guard and he glanced behind his shouder.

There was a little girl was pig tails and a cute orange dress on. She was twirling it but ooking around franticlly, as if she lost somthing..

Or she was lost. Giving the situation it was that one. Tomoe looked at her and rolled his violet eyes. Girls... they were icky. Especially HUMAN girls. He went to turn around when he heard the giggle get louder.

His fox ears twitched when he turned again, The little girl was looking at him and had somehow made her way to his destination. He blinked and stared and she followed suit.

"Nanami." She giggled out.

Tomoe titled his head a bit and pondered what she meant. When it clicked in his head his ears flattened and he scoffed at the innocence in front of him.

"Wha-"

The little girl pulled on his sleeve and the little kitsune jumped a bit. A girl was touching him! He looked around for his father but was annoyed to know he was no where in sight.

"I'm Nanami-Chan! " The girl sqeeled as Tomoe's ears flicked. He blinked and stared at her annoyed,

"Stay away Nanami." He muttered and yanked his amr away from her. Stupid girl.. She was a human and female. Enough said. His white hair blew about and the little girl paused.

"Kitsune is pretty.. Whats Kitsunes name?"

Tomoe blinked and stepped back. Pretty!? HOW INSULTING! HE WAS BOY! He snarled at her but for some reason consented, " Tomoe.."

He girl suddenly let out a high pitched scream and she face planted right into Tomoe's chest. Her scream was something that maybe the little boy push and tug and try to ply the girl off of him.

"TOMOEEEE!' She screamed again and he flushed a bright red.

"Quiet! You werid'o! Let go!" He huffed out as the girl held him in a dead grip. Finally after a while she let go and looked at him thoughtfully.

"You know where Nanami-Chans Mommy is?" She asked cutely.

Tomoe rolled his eyes and looked at the line to the roller coster. It was getting longer and hear he was talking to this girl! He rolled his eyes and shock his head.

"No! Now leave me alone!" Tomoe stomped towards the line as Nanami whimpered and followed him.

"B-But.. Tomoeee! I'm afraid of Roller costers!"

The kitsune paused. It wasn't like he asked her to come! He didn't even really know her and yet..

"What do you like?"

The girl smiled and grabbed the little boys hand yanking him out of all practical thoughts. She giggled and started to pull him around, all the while making to little boy shutter in distaste at his merciful heart..

* * *

The day was soon ending and Tomoe had began to talk to the little girl. He noticed her eyes were very intresting. They were brown but had traces of honey in them and her hair was REALLY soft. But sadly at that moment the day was ending and he was twirling around in a kiddy tea-cup.

Tomoe rolled his eyes as Nanami giggled and raised her hands up in the air. They twirled and Tomoe swore if they didn't stop he would puke. Which he didn't want to do because he had a strange urge to NOT embarrass himself in front of this young female.

Which ticked him off.

Finally the ride came to a stop and The little girl paused.

"Tomoe?"

"Hum?" He asked absently,He didn't know what she was up to now; but it couldn't be worse then what he already experienced with her.

"I have to find my Mama and Papa.." She trailed off and tapped Tomoe's shoulder.

The little kitsune looked at her expecting her to scream about him not listening ( Which he learn she did a lot )

She was looking at him with a cute face and then to his little hearts shock, she leaned in and placed a kiss on his mouth.

Tomoe stuttered in shock as he turned red wih embarrassment. They were kissing! Well...It was kind of one sided but The little boy was still panicked!

The little girl pulled away and pouted, " Tomoe doesn't like me.." She whimpered and Tomoe knocked himself out of his shock for a moment,

"Eh?"

Nanami sniffled and looked at him with her wide eyes, " Kissing is what you do when you say you like somone."

Tomoe turned red from head to toe and he grasped the tea cups safety bar until his knuckles turned white. He gulped as he remembered his father saying that to him. It rung in his fox ears and the little boy couldn't stand it!

It was just a little kiss afterall...

With a girl named Nanami..

The little fox turned the girls head so that he could look at her fully. He felt embarrassed and maybe even a little sick ( But that could be from the funal cake that he ate before he got on a twirling object, ) He chewed the inside of his lip and leaned forward.

He didn't know what he was doing; he was only coping what he saw his daddys clients do.

He pressed his mouth against the little girls and blushed red. Tomoe's little lips pulled slighty; When he pulled away the little girl blinked and hugged him with girlish glee.

Thats when they heard someone calling Nanami's name frantically; Tomoe guessed it was her mama and papa so he stood up and yanked the saftey bar out of the way.

The little girl giggled and prepared to stand before Tomoe put his mouth to her ear and whispered something he didn't think he would ever say,

_'I like You too..'_

Then he took off running through the crowds, his little face burning red with his own confession. That little girl, with only a short time, made his heart race in his chest. he didn't understand and he didn't think he wanted to yet! He was still so young...

So young that this feeling scared him.

Maybe he would meet Nanami again when they got older? Not that he wanted to kiss her or anything it was just... Well, it was a Maybe.. Besides..

Kissing was for Grown Ups..

* * *

_**Years Later**_

* * *

Tomoe blushed and looked at the brunette beside him; Yes, They had met again. Thanks to his over joyed father and Her weird but sweet parents. They practically grew up together,

But now? They were outiside in the cold watching each other's breath mingle together. Nanami's hot breath fanned against his mouth causing him to open it slightly.

They were teens now, So they were almost Grown-Ups. Tomoe wondered why that thought grazed his mind after all those years but he didn't care.

He leaned his head in and started to kiss her passionatly; not caring what anyone thought. She sighed against his mouth as he muttered the words he did as a child,

_'I like You too..'_

He deepened the kiss, nipping lightly, and hoping that his father didn't catch them making-out on the deck. He was enjoying himself to much.. His hands ran through her hair and sighed loudly, gasping for his breath in the already icy weather. He enjoyed this a lot. This was that little girl from the tea-cup years ago; They were both fully developed now; and they shared everything with each other. ( Including their first kiss; Which was shared in the Tea-Cup ) They also shared their first crush..

Because.. They liked each other. A LOT!

More than any words come explain..

Besides, Tomoe realized after he met Nanami,

_Kissing Wasn't Just For Grown-Ups..._


End file.
